


Una temporada sin vernos

by Fille_au_loup



Series: 1986 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1986, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Crowley ha cometido un error y tiene que dejar de ver a Azirafel hasta asegurarse de que sus encuentros no lo ponen el peligro. El regalo de despedida de Azirafel no lo dejará indiferente.





	Una temporada sin vernos

Crowley se siente mucho mejor en cuanto entra en la librería. La cálida luz que lo inunda todo, las estanterías a rebosar, el olor a libros antiguos; incluso la energía del lugar es acogedora, como si lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. El ángel está sentado en el mostrador, fingiendo leer el periódico mientras observa con suspicacia a un humano que examina interesado uno de sus preciosos volúmenes. Se le ilumina el rostro al percibir a Crowley. Este se esfuerza por mantenerse inexpresivo y le dice sin darle tiempo a saludar:

―Tenemos que hablar.

Nota una punzada de culpabilidad cuando a Azirafel se le borra la sonrisa de la cara. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

―¿Ha ocurrido algo?

―Siempre ocurre algo, ángel, eso es lo que hace que la vida sea tan interesante.

―Bueno, pasa.

Azirafel lo guía hasta la trastienda, aunque Crowley ha estado allí tantas veces que podría llegar con los ojos cerrados. Su mayor preocupación consiste en caminar con naturalidad, sin que se le note que le duele todo el cuerpo.

―¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Vino, whisky…?

―No, gracias, prefiero estar sobrio.

Azirafel lo mira sorprendido, pero enseguida le ofrece alternativas:

―Algo sin alcohol, entonces. ¿Té? ¡No, mejor chocolate! Francamente, querido, tienes toda la pinta de necesitar una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

Crowley gruñe, reacio a admitir que tiene razón, y se desploma en el sofá con un gemido. Azirafel le lanza una mirada inquieta.

―No deberías dejar solo a ese humano mucho tiempo ―advierte el demonio para desviar su atención―. Como te descuides, va a acabar comprándote ese libro.

―Sí, ya me he dado cuenta ―suspira Azirafel―. Voy a cerrar. Enseguida estoy contigo.

Deja la leche calentándose en el fuego y regresa a la tienda a espantar al potencial cliente. A Crowley le encanta oír las excusas que se inventa para no tener que vender los libros que tanto se ha afanado en acumular. ¡Cómo las va a echar de menos!

Unos minutos después, los dos están en el sofá con sendas tazas humeantes en las manos. Crowley aspira el reconfortante aroma y da un trago, que le eleva un poco el ánimo. Está tan a gusto en compañía de Azirafel que sus problemas parecen muy lejanos, casi inexistentes, y tiene que obligarse a luchar contra esa engañosa sensación.

―¿Crowley?

El ángel lo escruta con aprensión; se ha percatado de que algo va mal.

«No, mierda. El plan era despedirme de él sin preocuparlo y marcharme antes de que se le ocurriera hacer preguntas». ¿Por qué ha caído en la tentación de pasar a ese cuarto que es más su hogar que su propio apartamento y de beber chocolate juntos como si estuvieran disfrutando de una tarde de invierno normal y corriente al abrigo de la lluvia?

―¿Qué ha ocurrido?

«Que la he cagado y a Belcebú no le ha hecho ni puta gracia. O le demuestro que soy un demonio como Satán manda a partir de ahora o me convertiré en el próximo desayuno de los sabuesos infernales y, como no me ande con cuidado, tú serás el siguiente».

Por supuesto, no puede decir eso en voz alta, de modo que permanece en silencio, lo que aumenta la intranquilidad de Azirafel.

―¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

«Echarme de tu vida. Huir de mí antes de que acabes pagando las consecuencias de mi ineptitud».

Sí, eso debería contestar, pero, como su garganta se niega a colaborar, el resultado es algo parecido a:

―Nnnnggk.

De alguna manera, Azirafel consigue extraer un significado a ese sonido, porque abre mucho los ojos y dice:

―Has tenido problemas en el infierno.

«¡Joder, qué listo es! ¿Cómo he sido tan idiota para pensar que podría ocultárselo?».

―Todo son problemas en el infierno, ángel ―responde, intentando quitarle importancia a su caso concreto, aunque no está seguro de haber logrado imprimir suficiente desdén a sus palabras.

―Pues más de lo habitual ―insiste Azirafel―. ¿De eso querías hablar?

Crowley da un largo sorbo al chocolate para reunir fuerzas, pero la bebida no es tan mágica como afirmaban los aztecas. Se alegra de llevar gafas de sol, pues Azirafel permanece atento a todos sus gestos y no le costaría nada leer la tristeza y la desesperación en sus ojos. Finalmente, suspira y dice con suavidad:

―Tenemos que dejar de vernos una temporada.

Azirafel reacciona como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo y tuviera que fingir que no le duele.

―Ah. Vaya. Claro, no pasa nada. Si necesitas pasar un tiempo lejos de mí, lo entiendo perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, últimamente hacemos cosas juntos todos los días, es normal que te hayas cansado de mi compañía.

―¡No digas chorradas! ¿Cómo voy a cansarme de ti? ―espeta Crowley.

Al instante se pregunta si ha hecho bien en sacarle de su error. ¿No sería más sencillo engañar a Azirafel para poner punto y final a una amistad que jamás debería haber surgido? Sin embargo, todo su ser se rebela ante la idea de mentirle, por no hablar de hacerle daño, aunque sea por su propia seguridad.

―¿Entonces?

Crowley apura el chocolate, se inclina para dejar la taza en la mesa y hace una mueca de dolor al cambiar de postura. «Seguro que tengo algo roto».

―Nos han visto cenando juntos ―explica. Al ver la expresión alarmada de Azirafel, se apresura a añadir—: No te preocupes; el lameculos que ha dado el soplo no te conoce, así que solo saben que estuve hablando con un ángel la otra noche. He convencido a Belcebú de que te persuadí para que cenaras conmigo con la intención de ganarme tu confianza y que bajaras la guardia mientras yo la liaba a saco, solo que no me ha salido bien la jugada. Se ve que al Señor de las Moscas no le van los métodos sutiles.

―Crowley…

―No saben que eras tú, te lo prometo. Y voy a cargarme al chivato en cuanto lo pille, así que nadie podrá seguir indagando sobre ti. Pero, de todas formas, es mejor que no volvamos a salir juntos hasta estar seguros de que a Belcebú no se le ha ocurrido mandar a alguien a husmear. Porque si se enteran de quién eres y de que somos amigos…

―Crowley.

A pesar del tono sereno, la tensión contenida que el demonio percibe en su voz hace que se calle. Sí, debería dejarle hablar a él; tal vez haya entrado en razón y decida mandarlo a la mierda de una vez por todas.

Se arma de valor para mirarlo a los ojos, pero, cuando lo hace, no halla ni rastro de ira u odio en su semblante, sino solo una inmensa angustia.

―Te han torturado, ¿verdad? ―dice el ángel con un temblor casi imperceptible.

Crowley abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla. ¿Cómo va a contestarle que sí? Cuanto menos sepa sobre los espantosos castigos que imponen en el infierno, mejor.

Por desgracia, Azirafel interpreta correctamente su mutismo y exclama:

―¡Crowley, lo siento mucho!

―¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si no es culpa tuya!

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Fui yo quien te propuso ir al Ritz!

―Y yo acepté, ¿no? Podría haber sucedido en cualquier sitio, ángel, así que no me vengas con tonterías. Además, tampoco es para montar dramas, que de esta no me voy a morir.

―Hemos sido demasiado imprudentes.

―No, yo he sido demasiado vago. Abajo no están «satisfechos con mi rendimiento» porque últimamente he entregado poquísimos informes; esa es la razón por la que Belcebú ha puesto en duda mis técnicas y ha querido darme un escarmiento. Pero ya no voy a distraerme: me voy a pasar el día observando a los humanos y atribuyéndome sus ideas malignas hasta que me den el premio al demonio del año.

―¿Y después…?

―Después te invitaré a cenar en el Ritz o donde a ti te dé la gana, en cuanto me asegure de que no tengo a nadie vigilándome.

Azirafel inspira profundamente y lo mira con tanta intensidad que Crowley llega a preguntarse si es capaz de ver a través de los cristales oscuros. «¿Qué más da? Ya sabe lo que hay. Sabe que no podría alejarme para siempre ni aunque quisiera».

Tras un largo silencio, el ángel pregunta:

―¿Dónde te duele?

Crowley gesticula vagamente porque no tiene ninguna zona concreta que señalar, al tiempo que murmura «ffnnn» para quitarle importancia. El ángel lo contempla reflexivo unos segundos y, de pronto, extiende la mano hacia él.

―¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ―exclama el demonio.

Se aparta bruscamente, presintiendo sus intenciones, y el repentino movimiento le arranca un gemido.

―¿Te has vuelto loco?

―Venga, Crowley, no te hagas el duro. Sabes que puedo quitarte el dolor.

―¿Y crees que a tus jefes les parecerá mejor que a los míos que seamos amigos?

―Solo es un milagro curativo, no tienen por qué enterarse de que lo he usado contigo.

―Ni de coña. No puedo permitir que corras ese riesgo.

―Y yo no puedo permitir que salgas de esta librería hecho polvo. Así que, si no quieres dejar que te ayude, vas a tener que quedarte aquí hasta que te encuentres mejor. Tú eliges.

Crowley sisea enfadado, pero Azirafel no se deja amilanar. Tras considerar brevemente las dos posibilidades, decide que la prioridad es salir de allí cuanto antes, de modo que accede a regañadientes.

El ángel le coloca las manos en los hombros y Crowley nota la energía sanadora fluyendo por su cuerpo como un bálsamo. A medida que el dolor desaparece, también ocurre algo asombroso: nota una agradable calidez en el pecho, que le resulta extrañamente familiar y le trae a la memoria ecos de un tiempo lejano. Intrigado, se concentra en ella para intentar averiguar de qué se trata, pero entonces Azirafel rompe el contacto y la sensación desaparece.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? Pareces un poco… turbado.

―¿Qué? No, estoy perfectamente. Lo que pasa es que me dan repelús los poderes celestiales ―replica Crowley a la defensiva. Sin embargo, enseguida se percata de lo hirientes que han sido sus palabras y agrega―: Pero no importa, ángel, me has dejado como nuevo. Mira.

Se levanta con agilidad, se estira y da varios pasos para demostrarle que el milagro ha surtido el efecto deseado.

Azirafel sonríe con tristeza.

―Cuídate mucho, ¿vale, querido? No les des motivos para volver a hacerte daño.

―Bah, no te preocupes. Para cuando quieran darse cuenta, los tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano. En fin… ya hemos alargado mucho la despedida.

―Sí, claro. Te acompaño a la puer… ¡Ay, espera! Casi se me olvida. Tengo una cosa para ti.

Azirafel se detiene a mitad de camino para abrir un cajón y saca un sobre adornado con cuadros escoceses.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ―inquiere Crowley frunciendo el entrecejo como si el diseño le resultara ofensivo, a pesar de que le ha cogido cariño después de tantos años relacionándolo con el ángel.

―Venga, ábrelo ―apremia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Crowley obedece, lleno de curiosidad por la actitud del ángel, que lo mira de hito en hito a la espera de su reacción.

El sobre contiene dos trozos de papel. Al examinarlos, el demonio descubre atónito que son entradas para un concierto. Y no uno cualquiera.

―Ggg… Tsk… ¿Ya han sssalido a la venta?

―Todavía no ―responde Azirafel contoneándose orgulloso―. Pero tengo mis recursos.

―A-a-azira…… ¡Ngk!

―Como sigas así, voy a empezar a pensar que te has vuelto sentimental, querido ―se burla el ángel.

Crowley quiere fulminarle con la mirada, pero bastante le está costando contener las lágrimas de emoción.

Vuelve a guardar las entradas en el sobre con inmensa delicadeza. De repente recuerda la última vez que Azirafel le hizo un regalo envuelto en tartán, hace casi dos décadas. En aquella ocasión, el ángel estaba acongojado, pues temía que el agua bendita entrañara la destrucción del demonio, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era la única manera de evitar que arriesgara su vida esa noche. Ahora, en cambio, está exultante por haberle obsequiado con algo inofensivo que lo hará inmensamente feliz.

Desafortunadamente, en la situación en la que se encuentra ahora, Crowley no puede aceptarlo. Odiándose por tener que truncar la ilusión del ángel, dice:

―No…

Pero Azirafel lo ataja, rechazando con un ademán el sobre que Crowley le quiere devolver:

―Da igual, quédatelas tú. ¡Todavía faltan meses hasta julio! Tal vez para entonces ya estés convencido de que no hay motivos para no seguir viéndonos. Y si no… vete solo, o invita a otra persona. Pero no quiero que te lo pierdas, Crowley. Sé que ese grupo significa mucho para ti y estoy seguro de que el concierto va a pasar a la historia. Tienes que verlo en directo.

Crowley quiere decirle que nada le gustaría más que asistir al espectáculo con él, pero se lo impide el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. Además, le escuecen muchísimo los ojos. Tiene que largarse ya. Traga saliva con fuerza para deshacer el nudo y, cuando lo consigue, promete con voz ronca:

―Iremos juntos.

Azirafel le dedica otra de esas sonrisas capaces de derretirle el corazón a cualquiera.

―Entonces nos vemos en Wembley ―responde―. Cuídate, querido.

―Tú también.

Se apresura a abandonar la librería, sin esperar a que el ángel le acompañe a la salida, porque cuanto más tiempo pase allí más difícil le resultará marcharse. Ahora mismo, separarse del ángel se le antoja más lacerante que las peores torturas del infierno. Aun así, saber que le estará esperando cuando pueda regresar le brinda la fortaleza que necesita para cumplir su deber.

Oh, sí, va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para convertirse en el favorito no ya de Belcebú, sino del propio Satán, de modo que a nadie se le ocurra espiarlo el 12 de julio cuando pase por la librería con su flamante Bentley para recoger a Azirafel y llevarlo al concierto de Queen.


End file.
